You gay?
by Chiu-kun
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have set a day to meet (they have met prior to this engagement ) Naruto is not gay but Sasuke is.What Naruto didn't know is that he was actually on a gay dating site when they talked online(Kiba suggested it) Sasuke still believes Naruto is somewhat gay and is actually taking Naruto on a date. YAOI/LEMON WARNING (Maybe not sure if I am) Reviews are welcome :)


"I'm so excited I get to meet a new person today,well I guess he's not really a new person but I don't know him that well" Naruto cheered.

_"Shut the fuck up stop sounding like a little bitch over some dude"Inner-Naruto roared within him _

"Sheesh you don't have to be an asshole about my happiness,party pooper" Naruto replied defensively

***Knock knock***

"Oi Naruto!" A seductive voice called for him,almost purring the "R" in his name.

"Heh,did you hear that? He's here"Naruto winked to himself in the mirror and skipped happily to the door."HEL-LO there" Naruto greeted in an embarrassing deep voice (kinda like a bad impression of Itachi)

"Hey Blondie" Sasuke laughed at his little nickname he gave him.

"Oh you have names for people now?" Naruto yelled as if he was a black girl as he looked up to ceiling, started clapping and slowly turning in a circle.

"...Hee...Hee...HAHAHA" Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at this Japanese fool.

"Heh,heh just kidding,why don't you come in i'll be done in a minute"Naruto said not really giving Sasuke a choice as he pulled him in. Sasuke hadn't actually payed attention to the size of the house but he knew that if he compared his house to this...well let's just say his house is much more superior,his eyes wondered down as his blonde friend sat him down and walked away:

"DAT ASS!" His mind couldn't contain this statement.(he ended up saying it out loud)By now his face was wearing a major blush."I-I meant 'Dat hand!' " Sasuke nervously tried to cover up his mini outburst.

"Dat hand?The hell are you talking about,you staring at my lumps?"Naruto asked. Sasuke quickly shook his head "No".

"I just love your hands...their nice"Sasuke gave a thumbs up.

"Uh...uhm...okay?Thanks?"Naruto replied very confused as he attempted to walk away.

***bonk***

"Ouch!"Sasuke yelled rubbing his head until he noticed his hand wasn't alone on his head."WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" The other object felt quite furry. Sasuke attempted to pulled it off but it wouldn't move in fact the thing was clinging to his head for dear life."Get the hell off me!NARUTO HELP ME!" Sasuke demanded.

"Walter!"Naruto called out an unfamiliar name."Get off his head"Naruto demanded as he held out his hands to catch the thing now introuced as"Walter".Walter leaped off Sasuke's face (kicked him in the face,hard) and landed in Naruto's hands curling in a ball.

"A Lemur!?" Sasuke was so surprised until he soon realized that thing just messed up his hair he dashed for the mirror by the door."Goddammit I just permed my hair!" Sasuke was slightly angered,he felt something jump up on his shoulder and start petting him on the head with nice soft strokes."Dafuck!" Sasuke swung his head towards his shoulder in which the lemur sat.

"Hi i'm Walter,you have soft hair not as soft as mine but its nice" Walter said proudly still petting him.

"IT SPEAKS!"Sasuke would have fell if not for Naruto standing behind him and softly holding him up in a catching embrace.

"Whoa there! Are you okay? Is he to much for you? I can send him upstairs." Naruto suggested as he helped Sasuke steady himself. Sasuke's heart was beating really fast,(Yes Sasuke is gay Naruto just doesn't know that") he nods fast and replies:

"How about we go now?"

"I guess there's no problems with that,the other stuff can wait" Naruto winked as he walked past and put on his shoes.(Walter already went upstairs)

"Other stuff?What other stuff? The hell is he talking about?"Sasuke eyes started to wonder towards Naruto's ass again,he started to lick his lips and it was at this exact moment that Naruto looked up at him :

"You need some chap-stick or something?" Naruto asked concerned

"What?" Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto looking right at him,he was to focused on that butt and singing _"Baby Got Back_"-in his head to notice.

"Do you need chap-stick?" Naruto asked again.

"Oh no thank you"Sasuke politely refused

"Hmm your lips are looking a little crusty here use some anyway" Naruto pulled out his _Burt's Bees _and started applying it on Sasuke's lips

"Oh...my...god!An indirect kiss!"Sasuke screamed in his mind.

"See aren't you lucky I just took this out the package so I didn't even use it yet here you can have it." Naruto smiled all innocent-like.

"My heart...just died." Sasuke said in his mind as he sighed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion (God he's so cute)

"Oh nothing" Sasuke said blandly as he grabbed Naruto by the wrists to his Hummer.

_"You little fag why would you apply chap-stick on a guy? He has two arms and hands if he wanted to apply chap-stick he would have said yes to your first offer,plus why do you even care about his lips you better not be turning gay on me I cannot be having a gay split personality!"Inner-Naruto yelled_

"Aren't you gay?"Naruto asked his inner-self

_"I AM BI !THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!I just don't want you to be a full fledged gay guy"Inner-Naruto tried to explain_

"Right. Well i'm absolutely not gay so you can forget about thinking I am" Naruto replied

_"Yeah right that's not what you sounded like last night, you were squealing like a little bitch all over the place yesterday because he was "finally" coming over to meet again" Inner-Naruto replied slyly_

"Whatever"Naruto replied

**(Later on in the car)**

"*huff*...It's hot today" Naruto stated as he started unbuttoning his shirt(there was no undershirt)

Sasuke's eyes were basically out of his head and almost swerved the car trying to focus away from the sexiness.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to drive or something"Naruto asked innocently tilting his head.

"Oh i'm good,ha ha" Sasuke laughed nervously

"Hehe Walter was right you do have nice hair" Naruto complimented as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, Sasuke started blushing:

"I'm...uh...dr-driving c-can you...please stop..."Sasuke stuttered,he didn't really want Naruto to stop but he had to resist the urge to pull over an pounce on him.

"Oh...sorry" Naruto pouted as he withdrew his hand."Oh hey!Let's exchange numbers!"Naruto exclaimed.

"I thought you had my number?"Sasuke said confused.

"I...got a new phone"Naruto said,he didn't want Sasuke to know about his other half he lost to many friends because they thought he was weird.

"Mkay i'll tell you when we get inside"Sasuke said cheerfully.

"What?Where are we?"Naruto asked confused

"My house"Sasuke answers in a seductive voice.

"*gulp* Uhm...oh..okay"Naruto was little intimidated on how big Sasuke's house was and how many cars there are in his Naruto remembered correctly Sasuke said he lived alone,why in the hell would you need 6 cars, expensive ones at that?

"Well don't just stand there come in."Sasuke told him as he pulled him by his wrist.

**So how was my second one,i'm not quite sure if i am going to make it a lemon but i rated it M anyway just ****in case. This is not the end but I still left it here for a cliffhanger haha my story isn't exactly supposed to make too much sense but at times it will I hope I made you laugh (at least a little bit) anyway Goodnight it is time for me to go to sleep. Stay gorgeously golden :) **


End file.
